Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter
by Allison Carroll
Summary: Harry Potter has a beautiful wife, five kids, and a good position as Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts. However, this is about to change when McGonagall retires and he now has a new duty: controlling his rebellions kids...sequel to The Adventure Continued!
1. Everything Happens At 4am

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter One: Everything Happens At 4am**

**A/N: **Alright, the sequel to "The Adventure Continued" is finally here! Do you have to read the first story to understand this one? Yes and no. You would probably understand this story just fine, but on the other hand, you might like the first story ;) Well, either way, I hope you enjoy this one! It took me a few weeks to get a good plot down and I believe that I have one! Thanks for everyone who reviewed in "The Adventure Continued," I appreciate them all!

* * *

Harry Potter had apparated in front of his home in London after a very busy day at work. The day was windy and the sky looked as if it was about to rain…or did those cloaked creatures have anything to do with it? Harry focused his green eyes on a couple of black shadows floating towards him. Almost immediately, he felt his insides freeze and he ran into his house to warn his family.

"Ginny!" he called, coming into the living room. His wife was sitting on the floor with their five children surrounding her, all of them crying and holding onto each other for dear life.

The dementors followed Harry into the house and now stood between Harry and his family in the living room. Harry backed up to stand directly in front of his family. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, sending a red beam of light at the dementors.

However, the spell did very little to them and as they came closer, Harry could hear not only his mother's screams, but also Hermione and Ron shrieks of pain from Voldemort's curses.

"This can't be right!" Harry told himself. _Thinks happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. _"Expecto Patronum!"

A small cloud of white shot out of his wand, but it wasn't strong enough. He wasn't thinking any happy thoughts at all; he just wanted to protect his family. _Happy thoughts…think happy thoughts…_

_His mother's screams and pleadings were getting louder…_

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts._

_Ron's insults were getting much worse…Hermione was whimpering and begging Harry to help her…_

_Think happy thoughts…the day he married Ginny…when they found out they were going to be parents…when he held his oldest daughter for the first time…think happy thoughts…_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The form of his stag almost blinded Harry as it charged the dementors and the cries in his head faded away. He was going to be ok. His family was going to survive. He had done it…what was that pecking noise?

Harry jolted awake and looked around him. He was in his room, in his bed, and there were no threats of dementors—it had been a dream. Harry pulled on his glasses and read the clock next to him. Four in the morning? Who would be up at such an ungodly hour? He looked at the woman next to him and saw that she was sleeping soundly and appeared undisturbed. The pecking continued and Harry turned to look out his window. Standing on the ledge was a tawny owl that Harry recognized from Hogwarts.

Harry slowly got out of bed and opened the window. The owl fluttered inside along with a warm summer breeze and landed on Harry's desk in the corner. As the owl stretched out its left leg, Harry untied the letter and opened it slowly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to speak with you about something important. Could you please meet me in my office around 9 this morning?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Rereading the letter, Harry's stomach twisted. Had he forgotten something? Did she find out about the dungbombs he had been letting students set off in the halls to make their crank, old caretaker, Barney, upset? Was she demoting him because he was a week late on the Hogwarts letters? Flashes of past failures filled Harry's mind and the more he thought the worse he felt.

He looked at Ginny still sleeping peacefully and wondered what she'd think. What would they do if he got fired from his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Deputy Headmaster? He had to admit that he hadn't been a particularly strong Deputy these last seventeen years. Like his father, he had his humorous side and allowing students to recreate portable swamps in the corridors was one of them.

As if someone knew that Harry was awake, he heard a small cry from down the hall. Ginny stirred a bit, but continued to sleep peacefully. Harry put the note on his desk and quickly shut the door as he went out so that the crying wouldn't wake his wife up. Down the hall and three doors on the left was their youngest daughter's room. Abigail Potter was barely two and although she mostly slept through the night, she sometimes woke up when she had bad dreams.

Harry walked into the room and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered. In the glow, Abby was sitting in the middle of her bed, looking quite relieved that her father had come.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Harry asked, picking her up with one arm and holding his wand in the other.

"Badreem," the toddler told her father as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"You, too? I'm sorry, Pumpkin," Harry answered sympathetically while he rubbed her back gently. Deciding that they both probably needed a good morning snack, he carried his daughter downstairs and into the kitchen. "Well, since we're both up now, what would you like for breakfast? Sugar? Chocolate? Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

Abby giggled as Harry sat her down on the counter and she watched him search through the fridge. Although Harry loved all five of his children, he had a special place for Abby in his heart. Unlike her two older sisters and two older brothers, Abigail was the only one that had black hair and green eyes like her father and her face reminded Harry of Ginny's toddler pictures when she was this age. The other four had a much different combination of their genes.

Harry pulled out a carton of milk and some bread. "I guess this will have to do," Harry told her as began to toast the bread over the stove's open fire.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and even Abigail looked a bit surprised as she had been watching her father very intently. "Ginny, what are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked his wife who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her arms folded.

"What, am I one of the kids now? I heard noises and saw a light down here," Ginny answered. "I came to see who it was."

Harry smiled impishly and held up a piece of brown toast. "It's only me, Sweetie. You can go back to bed. I'm just making Abby and myself some breakfast since neither of us can sleep."

"What if I can't sleep either now?" Ginny answered, pulling open the refrigerator door.

Harry gave her a question look. "At four in the morning?"

"Then what are you doing up?"

"Would you like some toast?"

Ginny shrugged and held out the note that McGonagall had sent Harry. "Then what's this?"

Harry tried to look innocent as he scorched a piece of toast. "Oh, that came for me this morning. It's urgent," said Harry lamely.

"Apparently so if she had to send this at four in the morning," Ginny countered, raising an eye-brow.

"Well, you know, four is the morning hour now. McGonagall sends letters, I get woken up, and Abby has a bad dream," Harry added.

At hearing her baby girl's name, Ginny walked over the counter where her daughter sat and picked her up. "Did my pumpkin have a bad dream?" Ginny asked, cuddling her daughter.

Abby nodded and pointed at Harry. "Toast!" she cried.

Harry looked down at the piece of toast which suddenly caught fire. Pulling out his wand, he froze the flame, but it also froze the entire piece of toast that he had been trying to cook. Throwing it away, he grabbed another piece.

"I'm going to take her back to bed, Harry," Ginny told him, heading towards the doorway.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, now carefully watching the bread. "I was making her toast."

"Making her toast or burning it? You have your fun in the kitchen, but little girls still need sleep," his redheaded wife said over her shoulder. Harry heard her footsteps going up the stairs and the door to Abby's room creak open.

After Harry spread jam on the couple of pieces of toast, he sat down at the dining room table. Yesterday's Daily Prophet was lying in the middle of the table, but Harry had already read through it. There wasn't much to interest him—a few Quidditch match announcements, a horrible hex hitting a muggle, and Mundungus Fletcher getting arrested…again.

"So what does McGonagall want, Harry?" Ginny reappeared without the youngest Potter and sat across from Harry at the kitchen table.

Harry shrugged and felt his cheeks glow red. "I don't know, Gin," he answered honestly, but with a hint of guilt.

Ginny caught the hint and looked at him sternly. "What have you done this time, Harry?"

"What?" Harry looked up at his wife. "She's probably angry that I didn't send off the Hogwarts letters until yesterday…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, letting her brilliant red hair flow freely behind her. "And she thought you were responsible enough to be the Deputy," she teased playfully.

Harry laughed and gulped down his glass of milk. "I am responsible…that just doesn't mean that I'm on time."

"Responsibility _is _being on time!"

"Well, then I'm irresponsible. Hogwarts has an irresponsible teacher for a Deputy Headmaster! Besides, why didn't you take the job when you had the chance? McGonagall would have chosen you," said Harry.

"With six kids to raise, being a teacher is out of the question! It will be years before I will be able to go back to work again," Ginny added, though with no real regret.

"Six?" Harry said in astonishment. "You're exaggerating-we don't have that many!"

Ginny smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you haven't met our newest member, have you?" Ginny said, rubbing her stomach. "I only found out yesterday," she answered his puzzled look. "It's already been a month. We should probably be more careful next time."

Harry grinned nervously. "Why should we be careful? It's no use! We'll just make it an even seven and then we'll be done for."

Ginny giggled and grabbed a piece of toast before standing up and stretching. "It's fine with me, but you'll be paying for it. Someone will have to change all the diapers." Ginny winked at her husband before climbing up the stairs and out of Harry's sight.

Harry was still mulling over the news between sips of milk. He had a horrible dream about dementors, McGonagall had an urgent message for him, and Ginny announces that their population was increasing again…Why does everything have to happen at four in the morning?


	2. Aren't You Responsible Already?

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter Two: Aren't You Responsible Already?**

**A/N: **My deep apologies that it has taken me two months to get through this story! It all started around the beginning of April when coincidentally school started. Then, it all went downhill from there. Fortunately, school will be out in two weeks, so these updates will come quicker! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story :)

* * *

Isaac Potter was the first of the Potter children to wake up that morning and head downstairs for breakfast. On the table was a mat of black hair next to a plate of toast and a jug of orange juice. "Dad?" the thirteen-year-old asked cautiously. "Are you awake?"

"Nope. I'm just talking in my sleep," came the muffled reply.

"Are we still going fishing this morning, Dad?" Isaac ignored the sarcastic comment.

Harry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. After a moment, he put on his glasses and turned to his son with a smile. "Uncle Remus is going to take you and Daniel to the lake this morning while I finish up some business at Hogwarts."

"What?" Daniel answered, coming to stand next to his little brother. Daniel was a little more than a year older than Isaac and a few inches taller. "I thought you were taking us."

"I know that's what I said," Harry admitted looking at both of his sons in the eyes. "Something just came up last night and I am meeting Professor McGonagall this morning. I will meet you there as soon as the meeting is done, I promise. I have already talked to Remus. He should be here about now." Harry looked at the kitchen clock which told the three that the time was getting close to eight in the morning.

When the boys sat down to eat breakfast, the clock finally struck eight and there was a small rap at the door. Harry let in his father's friend who looked as shaggier as ever. However, appearances didn't mean too much to Harry and that is a good thing because this morning Remus was wearing and odd combination of clothing- baseball pants, flannel shirt, red striped socks, buckled shoes, and finally, a fishing hat.

"Remus?" Ginny wandered in followed by Abigail and Elizabeth, Harry's eleven-year-old daughter. "What are you wearing?"

"Muggle clothing, of course," Remus answered. "Harry wants me to take the boys out fishing this morning. The lake we're going to is completely muggle. That means, of course, that we have to go incognito."

Ginny looked quizzically at Harry before she quickly excused herself into the kitchen, claiming to be making some tea. Harry saw Isaac about to say something, but a quick sharp look in the younger boy's direction stopped it. "Boys, how about you go upstairs and put on your muggle clothing?" Harry suggested with a hint of authority. The boys jumped up and ran out of the room, making enough sound going up the stairs to start an earthquake.

After a couple pieces of toast and a pot of tea, the two boys returned downstairs in jeans and coats and each carried a box that contained their new fishing supplies. Some of these items were magical and others completely muggle depending on where they planned to fish. Remus sent the boys through the floo network to their destination but before going in, he promised Ginny to have the boys back before dinner and then disappeared.

The next and last face to walk into the kitchen was Harry's oldest daughter, Lynelda. She had just turned sixteen in May and was going into her sixth year as a Prefect. Unlike her two younger siblings, Lynn was the most responsible of the Potter children and took her education most seriously. However, this perfectionist attitude didn't prevent her from sleeping in every morning and her biggest fault was that she often missed her morning classes.

"Morning, Daddy," she greeted as she took Remus' spot next to Abby. "Hey, Abby-girl. Did you eat toast this morning?"

Abby smiled and nodded while making noises like burning fire. Harry swiftly picked up the baby and announced that she was due for a diaper change. "You are a handful, did you know that?" Harry asked the girl as he put her down in her room.

After quickly checking Abby's diaper and coming to the conclusion that she would be fine for a few hours, Harry went to his room and hopped in the shower. He stood under the warm water for almost twenty minutes before a pounding noise on the door woke him out of his thought process.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. "It's 8:45! You're going to be late!"

"As usual," Harry said to himself. He turned off the water and snapped himself out of his sleepy state.

At 8:58, Harry appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade with a loud crack. No one took much notice to him except for several tourists here and there. They had recognized him from the paper and pointed at him with wide eyes. Harry walked past these people and headed toward the gate to Hogwarts where he was admitted in by the grounds keeper.

"You're late, Harry," Professor McGonagall commented stiffly as Harry entered her office. The room looked no different from when Professor Dumbledore was Headmaster and after all these years, Harry still looked around in awe. "Come, sit down. We have much to discuss." Harry sat down in front of McGonagall's desk tentatively and waited for her to speak.

"You're not in trouble, Potter, so you can relax. Tea?" McGonagall offered.

Harry felt a huge weight hit the floor and off his back. He wasn't in trouble! He wasn't going to lose his job! He needed to go and tell Ginny! "Wait," Harry stopped his thinking process out loud. "If I'm not in trouble, then why did you send me a message at four this morning?"

"It was two in the morning when I sent that message. I wasn't able to sleep last night," McGonagall answered tiredly. "I received a message from the caretakers of my second cousin yesterday. He is getting much worse and will probably die in the next few months. I am expected to be with him in these last moments as I am mentioned in the will. It's only proper."

Harry looked slightly interested, but wasn't convinced that this was a good enough reason to wake him up so early. If her cousin wasn't dead, couldn't McGonagall have waited until morning?

"No, Harry, this couldn't wait until morning," McGonagall responded to Harry's thoughts. Harry's face burned red; he forgot that McGonagall had some legilimency capabilities...or at least, she was really good at reading expressions. "I'm going to be spending the next year in Rome with my cousin. I am his only relative living and therefore, I must take up the responsibility of caring for him. I had to put a lot of thought into this, Potter. You know what this would mean, don't you?"

Harry nodded and the words almost stuck in his throat. "I would be the Headmaster," Harry said nervously.

"Precisely," McGonagall added with pride as if Harry had answered a difficult question in class correctly. "I had to put a lot of thought into whether you were ready to take on this role. You still have children in school, a wife at home, and you tend to procrastinate- a lot more than I would have liked. However, despite all this, Harry, you have a heart for teaching and I couldn't imagine any other colleague of mine to take up this position with honor."

Harry felt the new weight of this news hit him again like a pile of bricks falling on his back. He knew this day was going to come eventually, but not in his wildest dream did he think it would be now! It had been a distant dream that when he turned old and gray that he would be revered as a second Dumbledore...but now he wasn't so sure. He still had the jet black hair (alright, minus a few gray hairs) and couldn't even picture himself as a dignified Headmaster. What was McGonagall thinking?

"Alright, we have a few things to sort now-" McGonagall began.

"Professor, I mean, Minerva," Harry interrupted her. "Are you sure this would be a good idea? I would be the youngest Headmaster in history! Should we pick someone who is...older?"

"Harry, ignore the stereotypes," McGonagall advised. "Just because you're young doesn't mean you won't make an excellent Headmaster. Experience goes a long way and before you know it, you will find this role highly satisfying."

Harry was silenced again and couldn't think of anything more to say. McGonagall thought he would make an excellent Headmaster. How could he argue with that?

It took several hours before all the details were worked out and much of what McGonagall had on her agenda was settled. It was nearing three in the afternoon before Harry finally took a step outside of the castle walls and made his way toward Hogsmeade so he could finally relax at home.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and found Hermione waving at him from outside of Honeydukes with Ron and their three children at their side. Harry beamed at the sight of his friends and was about to tell them what had just happened but then he stopped himself. Could he announce this news in public where ears were everywhere? After what had happened in his fourth year, this wasn't hard to answer.

"Ginny told us you had a meeting with McGonagall this morning," Ron commented. "Did you get sacked?"

Harry shook his head and pulled Ron toward a quiet bench just past the train station. Hermione sent their three children into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and met the two men a few minutes later. "You didn't get sacked!" said Hermione, sounding quite relieved. "Ginny sounded so worried after you left this morning. With a new baby coming and four going through school, she didn't know how you guys would make it!"

Harry felt a little taken back that Ginny had worried so much without mentioning her anxiety to him. "It's nothing like that," Harry waved her comment aside. "I thought I was in trouble, but I'm not. McGonagall is resigning her position- I'm going to be the Headmaster."

Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth while shrieking, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Ron stood rock still and when words finally reached his mouth, all he could say was, "Blimey!" Harry felt an initial beam of pride at having announced his promotion, but it diminished when Hermione's expression turned to concern after not being able to say anything intelligent.

"Are you sure you can handle this position?" Hermione finally asked after she had recovered.

"Of course he can!" Ron answered for him. "He's Harry Potter! Who wouldn't make Harry Potter the youngest Headmaster in history?"

"But he is hardly responsible!"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "I'm responsible!"

Hermione shot him an annoyed look. "You call sending out Hogwarts letters a week late responsible?"

"Well, now that I've been promoted, I won't have to do that anymore," Harry answered.

Hermione didn't seem convinced with his response. "No, but there are tons of other things that you will need to be responsible for!"

"Hermione, lay off it," Ron interceded. "If McGonagall thinks he's ready, then who are you to be questioning her?"

A death glare sharp enough to cut cobalt in two shot from Hermione's eyes and seemed to aim at Ron's brain. However, after seventeen years of marriage, the shot bounced off of Ron like a rubber band and Hermione felt a small sense of defeat. "Maybe, but you need to really consider whether you feel ready, Harry," Hermione turned to the black-haired man.

"I'm ready," Harry lied. If Ron was going to defend him so heroically, who was he to let his best friend down? Hermione still looked unconvinced, but Harry and Ron knew that she wouldn't be able to argue their points.

"Have you told Ginny yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling that if I don't soon, I will be murdered."

"Ah, the only person to defeat Harry Potter- a short, red-headed woman who claimed ever-lasting love to him," Ron said thoughtfully. "You know, she has a better disguise than You-Know-Who did. If You-Know-Who really wanted to kill Harry, he should have acted like his friend and then the right moment came, BAM!"

"RONALD!" Hermione cried in horror.

"Bye, Harry!" Ron called as Hermione dragged him back to the twin's shop to pick up their three children.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione cried over her shoulder. "Good luck!"

Harry waved at his friends with an amused expression. The two of them always seem to brighten up his day. Now, there was only one more chore left- telling Ginny.


	3. Confession Is a Good Thing, Sometimes

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter Three: Confession Is a Good Thing**

**A/N: I know, this isn't a long chapter, but I'm stuck with a writer's block and I have had to work my way out of it for the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Lynn Potter was grinning over a letter in her hand when her father appeared in the kitchen with a loud crack. The sudden fright caused the sixteen-year-old to jump in horror and hide the letter beneath her robes.

"Is everything o.k., Lynn?" Harry asked cautiously as he noticed her daughter's embarrassment.

"Yes, Daddy," Lynn answered sweetly. "I…uh…I need to go to the bathroom."

"Lynn!"

However, she was out of the room and up the stairs before he could even comprehend what was going on. However, he didn't need to think about it because Ginny had come down the stairs and found Harry standing like a brick wall.

"Harry, you're back!" Ginny exclaimed and then noticed his odd expression. "Is everything ok?"

Harry turned and focused on his wife while he forgot what just happened with his oldest daughter. With a smile, he embraced his wife and picked her up in the air while giving her a sweet kiss. "Everything is fine, Hun," Harry replied.

Ginny began to look skeptical at his response. "Fine? What did McGonagall have to say? You're not going to be fired, are you?"

"No," Harry laughed. "On the contrary, I've been promoted."

"Promoted to what? Senior caretaker?" Ginny laughed.

Harry stood up proudly and with more confidence in his voice than he really felt, answered, "No, to Headmaster."

"WHAT?" Ginny cried. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not."

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and put her forehead in her hands. "So McGonagall is leaving?" she finally asked.

Harry answered that she was and related the situation that McGonagall had explained to him earlier. Still, Ginny felt a sense of dread in her stomach. "Was this wise of her, Harry? I mean, you still have children in school, a wife and a baby at home. You already have enough responsibility as it is; do you think you'd be able to handle more?"

Harry shrugged in reply. "It doesn't look like I have a choice, Angel. McGonagall feels bound to take care of her cousin and really, I'm the only replacement at the moment that could do the job successfully. I have been the Deputy Headmaster for seventeen years. It can't be much more than I've already taken on."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "But you can't even do the job you have!"

"I can, too," Harry responded indignantly. "I have done it plenty of times."

"Like what? Tell the children to hex Severus the Slytherin House cat as he walks by?"

"I do more than that! The children love me!" Harry argued defensively. "Besides, McGonagall trusts me."

"McGonagall trusts a lot of people, Harry," said Ginny as she left the room, "but that doesn't mean that they're right for the job."

"Hey, where are you going?" said Harry.

"To get my wand. I'm going over to Ron's to tell him," Ginny replied, coming back into the kitchen with her wand.

"Don't worry, I already told him," Harry answered.

"What? You told my brother before you told me?" said Ginny in surprise.

Harry smiled apologetically. "We bumped into each other in Hogsmeade! I didn't mean to tell him before you; I just saw him before you."

Ginny folded her arms and glared for second. "You will never learn, will you, Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny," Harry begged. "Please don't."

"Please don't what? I haven't done anything!" Ginny said innocently.

"I know what you're going to do."

"No, you don't."

"You're going to hex me."

"Actually, I'm going to see my mother," Ginny finally confessed. "I want to be able to tell her before Ron does. Take care of the children while I'm gone, will you? Not like last time when Abigail almost drowned in the toilet."

"I'm surprised you trust me alone with your children," said Harry with a grin.

"They're half yours, too," Ginny reminded him before she disappeared in a "pop!"

The night was very uneventful for Harry. The two boys came home from their fishing trip around five and Harry found himself in charge of dinner, bedtime, changing diapers, reading bedtime stories, and doing all the other things parents normally do with their children. With five of them, it could be a handful at times, but Lynn was quite grown up and the next three weren't far behind her. Only Abigail really needed looking after. By the time Ginny came home late that night, Harry felt the pride of being a father who got all five of his children in bed before eleven.

"Harry, it's quiet," Ginny said as she entered their bedroom.

"That's because I'm brilliant," Harry grinned back from his recliner chair.

Ginny's tired smile dropped. "That's good because we're taking care of my brothers' children for a week."

"Which brother?"

"All of them," Ginny said miserably.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Twenty-three children in one household," Harry looked around in awe the next morning at all of his nieces and nephews. "Whose brilliant idea was this?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. Hermione and Ron were at the Potter household to drop off their three children. "But here's the list of what they can and can't eat, their sleeping arrangements, favorite toys, list of their blood type in alphabetical order, and whether they are male or female."

"Hermione, I think I should know if your children are male or female. I mean, it's quite _obvious_," Harry responded.

"Not to everyone!" said Hermione. "Some people still think Eleanor is a boy!"

Harry peered over at his niece and her short, brown hair. "You know, I think they're right. If you look at her from this angle, she really does look like a boy."

"Harry!"

"Just kidding, Hermione!"

"And if anything happens to my babies, I will personally hold you responsible, Harry!" Hermione shouted as Ron dragged her out the door with a, "Let's go, Dear!"

Once all twenty-three were causing chaos, Harry turned to his wife. "What did you get us into?"

Ginny shook her head. "Well, six of them are above the age eleven…"

"And six of them are under the age of three," Harry finished for her.

"What have I done?" Ginny pulled at her hair.

"We can always call your mother," Harry suggested.

Ginny's expression changed into terror. "No, we can't call my mother."

"But why not?"

"She wouldn't think I was an actual mother if I couldn't handle this."

"Ginny, since when does a mother have twenty-three children to take care of?" Harry tried to reason.

Ginny just shook her head in response and listened to a lamp fall and break in the next room. "This is such a nightmare. We've got to find a way out."

"You mean YOU'VE got to find a way out," Harry corrected. "I'm not forgetting that this was YOUR idea."

"Well, guess what, Mr. Potter?" his wife retorted. "You plan on being Headmaster this year. Here you go! Here's your chance! Try to keep these children in order!" And with that, Ginny retreated upstairs and slammed the door of their bedroom.

"This isn't fair!" Harry called at her back. "I'm not supervising children alone at Hogwarts, anyways! There are teachers to help me! And besides, they're all over the age of eleven!"

It was useless. He was an abandoned man with twenty-three kids to manage. There should be a law against this. There really should.

"Uncle Harry," five-year-old Amber walked up, "Joey peed his pants!"

Harry groaned and followed his niece to her younger brother.

**Day 1**


	4. Scarier Than You Think

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter Four: Scarier Than You Think**

**A/N: Yes, I do realize how horrible I am at this updating thing. I've just had a lot of things come up such as Summer School, family vacations, etc. that just get in the way. However, I have been slaving over this and no, it's not perfect, but this is what I have for now. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Btw: those waiting for the update to "Only Half Weasley," the next chapter will be coming out tomorrow. Thanks!

* * *

**

Twelve hours and thirty-seven changed diapers later, Harry sat in at his kitchen table with a nightmare in front of him: six toddlers under the age of three. On the table, Ginny had left a list of foods that each child ate along with every allergy known to man.

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry said in astonishment. "An allergy to cantaloupe? Who would ever think of that? _Raisins? _This must be Hermione's list." Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt before repositioning them back on his face. "Now, which of you is Hermione's kid? Ah, the really smart looking one. I should have known."

Harry was about to give her a bite of applesauce when Ginny walked into the room. "Harry, no!" she cried. "That will give her an anaphylactic reaction! Didn't you read the list?"

"Well, of course I read the list! How could I not? It's so very organized right in front of me!" Harry motioned to the three pages of notes.

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Then why are you giving Eleanor applesauce when it _clearly _states that it gives her atopic dermatitis!"

Harry looked back at her with a blank expression. "So? What's the problem with that?"

"Harry, do you know what atopic dermatitis is?" Ginny challenged.

"No…"

"It's a horrible skin rash!" Ginny answered. "Do you want a crying, irritable baby to deal with along with twenty-two other children?"

"Well, if it wasn't for your _kindness_, dear, I wouldn't be having this problem!" Harry answered impatiently. "Why don't you feed them?"

Ginny walked to the refrigerator and took out some eggs and milk. "I thought we already agreed that you would have that responsibility. If _I _have to take care of them all night, you can do something as simple as feeding them."

"But you do a much better job! Who knows? What if I end up killing Hermione's only girl?"

"Then there's not much to worry about, is there?" Ginny looked at him with a smirk. "Because you'll be dead, too."

Harry groaned as Ginny handed him some baby food from the pantry and he opened it up. "What is this stuff, anyway?" he asked.

"Pineapple cranberry lemon mix," Ginny answered calmly.

"Merlin, babies eat this stuff? Even I wouldn't eat this stuff!" Harry exclaimed. "This is almost as bad as that salmon casserole that your mum made last Christmas for dinner…I was throwing that up for days."

Ginny paused and her face turned green. "Salmon…casserole?" she muttered before racing out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Harry heard the toilet flush several times before her pale face graced the room again.

"You ok, Angel?" Harry asked good-humoredly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or next time, I'll make sure YOU get pregnant!" Ginny threatened.

Harry's face turned white. With magic, anything is possible…

* * *

At the end of the week, Harry fell onto his bed and let out a big sigh. There were bags under his eyes, a pale face from lack of nutrition, and no energy left unless the word "sleep" was involved. The good thing was- the nightmare was over. The bad thing was, so was his house. The entire place was soiled beyond repair and the only livable place in the house was his room.

Ginny sat down next to him and laid her head on his back. "Well, we did it," she said. "We watched twenty-three kids successfully without any of them dying."

"I wouldn't say 'successful,'" Harry put in. "Eighteen trips to St. Mungo's shouldn't be a positive thing."

"It was for only minor things, Harry!"

"Minor things? You call turning your son into half-squid, half-moose minor? What kind of family did you live in?"

Ginny laughed. "One with Fred and George."

"Yeah? Well, their kids are certainly spawns of them. If I ever see them again, it will be too soon," Harry grumbled.

"Oh, but you will," Ginny said with a smile. "Peter and Jacob are starting Hogwarts this year."

Harry turned his head to look at his wife squarely. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"No! I love you, remember?" Ginny answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then why do you say these things? All I want for the rest of my life is peace and quiet," Harry confessed. "No kids, no diapers, no toy wands that turn people into aliens…"

"Hey," Ginny said with a hurt expression. "These are your own kids you're talking about. What do you want- to leave me to take care of them by myself?"

"No, I guess not," Harry sighed. "Let's just never baby sit other people's kids again."

"Agreed," Ginny chimed in. She looked over at their bed-side table where there was a picture of the entire family at the Burrow for Christmas. In the picture, Abby was barely two months old and sleeping soundly in Lynn's arms. Ginny was hugging Elizabeth in front of her while Harry had an arm around both of the boys and every so often, would rumple their hair that they inherited from their father. Looking at the picture, it could have been an example of the perfect family. Everyone was so happy, so tight-knit. What could ever get between them?

"I love you, Harry."

Ginny waited for a response, but the only sound she heard was a soft snore. Smiling with understanding, she passed off only to woken up again a few hours later by Abigail…

* * *

"Elizabeth, we're going to be late!" Harry called up to his daughter. It was September 1. Just like every September 1 for the Potters, Ginny and Harry were given the chore to whisk their children off to the train and send them on their way.

Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs with a heavy trunk in tow. "Daddy, I can't lift this."

Harry met her at the top of the stairs and attempted to pick it up. "What did you put in here, bricks?" he teased. Pulling out his wand, he cast a spell that made it almost weightless. "Come on, are you ready? Where's your cat?"

Elizabeth picked up a box and opened it to reveal an orange and white cat. "Right here," Elizabeth answered and ran down the stairs in front of her father.

The Potters all crammed into the car with two owls and two cats, a car seat, and four trunks. Needless to say, that was the least of their problems. When the family arrived at Kings Cross, Harry and Ginny's next challenge was to unpack all of it and get their kids onto the train on time.

"Harry, take this trunk," Ginny ordered when Harry approached the car with four carts.

"MUM! Tell Daniel to stop poking me!"

"Daniel, quit poking your sister! We're already late as it is!"

"MUM!"

"Take your owl, Isaac!"

"Lizzy, get your cat away from mine!"

"She's not doing anything, Lynn!"

"Harry, do we have everything?"

"It looks like it…"

"Would you quite poking me?"

"OUCH! For the last time, get your cat away! It scratched me!"

"Alright kids, through the barrier, you go!" Harry called over the bickering. "You first, Lynn."

And one by one, the Potter kids marched onto Platform 9 and ¾. Harry with Abigail in his arms was the last to go through the barrier. It was a zoo trying to get through the platform and Harry managed to lose all of his other kids. At the far end of the platform, he did find Ginny who was talking with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, Mate!" Ron greeted, holding Eleanor in is arms. "Elly, can you say 'hi' to Uncle Harry and Cousin Abby?"

The little girl shrieked and Abby giggled in Harry's arms. Harry spotted his other children coming off the train along with Ron's two children. The group gathered for a few last hugs and kisses and a few minutes later, the children crowded back on the train for a speedy departure.

Harry stayed behind with Ginny and waved at his children, promising to see them soon. He was planning to apparate to Hogsmeade later that day where he would meet the train and take the first years across the lake.

"Another year without our kids," Hermione sighed sadly after the four adults with their two toddlers left the station and were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch. "Pretty soon, we won't have kids to send to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked a little aggravated at the thought. "Are you kidding me? At my rate, I'll have a child in Hogwarts every year until the day I die!" Ginny shot Harry a glare and Ron snorted in his butterbeer.

"Come on, Ginny," Harry said good-naturedly. "You like kids!"

"Harry, she's not some kind of machine!" Hermione defended her sister-in-law.

"Hey, it's not all my fault!" Harry answered, holding his hands in the air and getting hit with strawberry applesauce in the head by Abigail. "It takes two to tango."

"Don't remind me," Ginny sighed, before jumping up for the fourth time during their meal.

Ron looked slightly amused. "If I didn't know what was wrong with her, I'd think she had an eating problem."

Ginny caught the comment on the way back from the bathroom. "Oh don't worry. After I get through with you, you'll be sure to having an eating problem!" Ginny threatened, pointing her wand at her brother. Ron hid underneath the table where he remained for the rest of the meal, except for small instances where he came up for air and food. Harry never saw Ron's full head until Hermione convinced Ginny not to hurt him while he paid the bill.

Harry treasured the last few hours he could spend with his wife before he took on the burden of school once more. He packed most of his things, but left a few things behind to come home to. He had planned to return to his house every weekend, but during the week he belonged to Hogwarts.

When the sun began to set in the evening, Harry kissed his wife and daughter good-bye before apparating to Hogsmeade. The weather was slightly drizzly and Harry felt his hair stick to his forehead as he approached Hogsmeade station. He glanced at his watch. The train would be approaching in less than the fifteen minutes. For once, he was on time for something.

The train came rolling into the station with a whistle and a screech from the breaks. Students began to pile out like a dam leaking water and Harry tried to be heard above the excited voices. "First years! First years over here, please!"

It was amazing that people actually heard him in all the commotion! Yet, about forty first years crowded around him ready to make the trip across the lake (one being his own daughter, Elizabeth and another four were his nieces and nephews). The rain began to pour and Harry led them across as quickly as he could without getting drowned himself. He didn't let out a real breath until he approached the Great Hall and led the students into a classroom off to the side.

"Alright, my name is Professor Potter," Harry introduced himself hastily. "Momentarily, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into four different houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry left the room and in the middle of the Entrance Hall met Professor McGonagall. She was accompanied by his replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Vex and Professor Makis, the new Deputy Headmistress.

"Evening, Harry," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said nervously. McGonagall's retirement had not been formally announced and as far as Harry was concerned, only a select few people knew about it. Professor McGonagall motioned for the other two teachers to make their way back into hall, leaving the two alone. McGonagall glanced around the hall and finally rest her eyes on the doors to the Great Hall.

"This place has been home to me for sixty years," the older woman confessed. "I never thought the day would come when I would have to say good-bye."

Harry was at loss for anything to say and just stood awkwardly. "You'll do just fine, Harry," McGonagall assured him. "You have the makings to be a great wizard and an excellent teacher. I have never doubted your integrity." Harry nodded, but his words stuck in his throat.

And then McGonagall did something that Harry had never seen her do to anyone else- she hugged him. She embraced him and when she let go, her eyes were misty. "Good luck, Potter," she laughed and walked through the doors to the Great Hall and disappeared. This was the last time Minerva McGonagall would enter the Great Hall as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Harry went back into the room full of first years and a few minutes later, they followed him into the Great Hall which was crowded with curious and hungry students. One by one, each student was sorted into the four houses. When it came time for Elizabeth to be sorted, it came as no surprise that she was put into Gryffindor. Harry applauded proudly and when the last student went running off to their house table, Harry put away the sorting hat and stool and took his seat next to McGonagall.

Piles of food appeared at all the tables and Harry was thankful to get something down into his queasy stomach. He watched all of the other students enjoying themselves immensely and by the time dessert came, he was quite relaxed. However, the time came for new announcements and as the feast closed down, McGonagall stood up in front of the school.

"Now that you all have food in your stomachs and are less distracted by your stomachs, I feel this is the perfect time to make a few announcements. First, I would like to introduce to you Professor Vex, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Unlike usual introductions, the room buzzed in confusion. What? Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? What about Professor Potter? McGonagall raised her hands and the room filled with silence once more. "Yes, I'm sure you are all interested to know why we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts when we have a perfectly capable teacher sitting next to me. This leads me to my next announcement. I am sorry to tell you that, as of today, I am officially retiring from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Potter will be replacing me as the new Headmaster of this school."

Harry felt his cheeks turn red as the loud applause echoed throughout the hall. The last time the school had ever been this excited about something was when the ban on Weasley Wizard Wheezes was temporarily lifted six years ago (and quickly put back in place the next year).

"I have never been more honored to teach such a group of bright and aspiring students such as yourselves and I wish all of you the best luck in the future," with this last note, McGonagall stepped down from her chair and motioned for Harry to take her place. For a moment, Harry was stunned in his chair, but with a helpful nudge from Professor Makis, he took Professor McGonagall's spot at the center of the table.

"Thank you," he said to the students and cleared his throat. "Professor Makis has kindly taken the responsibility as Deputy Headmistress and I would like to thank her for kindly accepting the position." Harry acknowledged the woman on his right and turned back to the group of students. "Now for the exciting part- school rules. All students are banned from the Forbidden Forest. Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Zonko products are banned in the corridors. There is absolutely no magic use between classes or in the corridors and please be respectful and use common sense. Do not give me any reason to expel you.

"Now that that's clear, term begins tomorrow and first years, please see your house's Prefects for the common room passwords. Good night and have a great term."

As the students before him jumped out and crowded out of the Great Hall, Harry plopped down into his chair. McGonagall had disappeared sometime during his speech and with her disappearance came a flood of responsibility. The school was his now. He could run it however he wanted (with proper boundaries, of course). This was scarier than he thought.

* * *

**Thanks to siriusbrillantbrunette, Tonks of La Spezia, GiGiFanFic, whoknows87, Gin, IAMSOAPAliKitKatI Cry 4 the BumblebeePinksakurablossomhp-Lover-4-Everdauby, and 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed for your reviews! You have all really made my day and it's to you that I dedicate this chapter!**


	5. An Exasperating Night

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter Five: An Exasperating Night**

**A/N: Yes! Here you have it: the completion to a month and a half of writer's block! Add to this school and work and you can imagine why I haven't updated in so long. However, thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I appreciate them so much! This chapter is a bit darker (possibly from the weather or because school started again). However, it will lighten up, though, in the next. I now have a beta reader, Epona, and I would like to thank her for going over the first four chapters for me! You have been wonderful :)

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny stood in the middle of their bedroom, holding each other close and whispering in each other's ears. Every so often, Ginny would begin to laugh and Harry would silence her with a kiss. The kisses turned into one long, passionate one that Harry couldn't remember experiencing since the kids came home from school. It was a moment that he treasured as he pulled the woman he loved even closer to him.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, pulling away from him and resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Should we-?"

Ginny's sentence was cut off and Harry felt his arms give away, holding onto nothing. He opened his eyes and reached out around him, but there was only a black nothingness. His wife along with his bedroom had disappeared. "Ginny?" he said in panic.

"Harry," her voice whispered again, this time echoing in his mind.

His heart skipped a beat and he turned around in circles, as if some sign of life was going to show itself. Still, there was nothing and Harry was quite alone.

"Harry!"

A new voice entered his mind, calling him by his name. At first, it was the soft and sweet voice of his mother calling him by name when he was just a baby. The voice soothed him for a few moments. Then, the scene suddenly changed.

"Lily, he's coming! Take Harry and run!" his father ordered.

Loud bangs coursed through Harry's body like gun shot wounds. His mother's footsteps became quicker, but they did not drown out the fight between his father and Voldemort. He heard his father try to defend himself and the sudden silence that meant he had failed. Harry wanted to tell his mother to apparate somewhere, to do something, but he couldn't. This was just a memory and he couldn't stop his mother's voice from crying out again.

"No!" his mother screamed. "No! Please don't hurt him! Please don't hurt Harry…"

Harry collapsed to the ground in shock. The waves of fear and pain passed over him as he was forced to relive her last moments. He tried to block the voices out of his mind, but he couldn't. The screaming grew louder and louder, threatening to burst his eardrums. At last, she was silent.

"Mum," he whispered. "No…"

"You must get to the Portkey," an echo of her voice said urgently. "Do you understand, Harry?"

"Take my body back to my parents…" Cedric requested.

"Be ready to run," his father said. "Do it now…"

Harry tightened his eyes. He didn't want to remember this. He would give anything not to remember this. He heard his own fourteen-year-old self scream, "Now!" before another battle played out in his mind. This was a nightmare; a movie that wouldn't pause and would only play the worst scenes in Harry's past.

Next, Sirius' death was played out. The man's laughter could be heard above the chaos as he goaded his cousin Bellatrix into a duel. When his godfather's laughter disappeared, Harry knew quite well that the man was gone, also. Harry began to protest, first in his mind and then aloud. He knew what was coming and he did not want to face it.

"I can't," he muttered. "Please, no."

There were more noises: pounding footsteps and Draco Malfoy's voice barely audible next to Harry's heart pounding in his chest.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore begged.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The voice was loud and full of anger and bitterness, but then it died away. The sound following was unusually quiet.

"Harry Potter," a cold voice hissed in his ear.

A chill ran up Harry's spine and paralyzed him. The voice seemed to come from right next to him. Harry opened his eyes and met those of his past enemy. He wanted to scream in horror. This wasn't possible; Voldemort was dead!

"At last we meet again…"

"Professor Potter?" a sharp voice called.

Harry jumped and his eyes cracked open. He sat up and surveyed the dark room, trying to recall where he was. Sudden relief dawned on his pale face when he realized that he was laying in his bed at Hogwarts. Everything was just as he had left it and there was no sign of Voldemort. Another knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Who could that be? This was the first night of term, he thought.

"Professor?" the voice said again.

"I'm awake," Harry answered. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his robes before he opened the door. In the dimly lit hallway stood Professor Vex, his arms folded and an irritable expression on his face. "Yes?"

"I have found a student wandering the halls," the teacher said. "He was attempting to fill the third floor corridor with a portable swamp and exploding fireworks. It was nearly half full when I arrived."

Harry glanced at the clock on his wall. "At three in the morning?" he said unbelievably.

"Yes," the man replied icily, turning around and moving towards the door at the end of the hallway. Harry followed him to the door where it would lead them both to his office. He squinted as the light blinded his eyes and after he opened them, he received a minor shock at seeing the red-headed trouble-maker sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Daniel," Harry grumbled, meeting his son's guilty eyes with furious ones. Daniel seemed quite pleased with himself and his smug look expressed a feeling of confidence. This only infuriated Harry more as the boy didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I take it he has done this before?" Professor Vex asked curiously.

Harry moved behind his desk and sat down. "Yes, I should have known" he answered, pulling out the boy's file which was exploding with papers.

Professor Vex moved closer to Harry's desk. "Perhaps we should send a letter to his parents?" he suggested.

"Thank you, Charles, but that won't be necessary," Harry retorted.

"And why not?"

"I am his father," Harry said, looking squarely up at the other teacher.

"Oh," Professor Vex said, quite taken aback. He looked away in thought and this gave Harry a moment to address his son.

"Alright, Daniel, what's going on?" Harry asked.

The boy shrugged. "I was just playing some practical jokes. It would have been funny," he said with a Weasley smile that reminded Harry of Fred and George.

"At this hour of the night?"

"Yeah, well, there was no one around. Barney was on the sixth floor and until a few minutes ago, Professor Vex was in his study on the fourth floor," Daniel said.

"Yes and that's when I heard the noise," Professor Vex interrupted. "I went down to investigate and ran into him. If it hadn't been for this, I would never have caught him." He held up an invisibility cloak in one hand and a blank piece of parchment in the other.

Harry leaned forward towards his son. "Where did you get the cloak, Daniel?"

"Your closet," he admitted, looking down at his feet.

"When were you in my closet?" Harry asked.

"I didn't go in there!" Daniel said defensively, looking back up at his father. "Isaac did! We were just playing a game and he found it. I didn't think it would matter if I took it. You didn't know it was gone."

"I do now," Harry said, sitting back in his chair. "Do you know what it's going to take to clean up the mess you made?" Daniel shrugged and fixed his eyes on a quill on his father's desk.

"It's going to take a lot of work," he continued. "You will be serving two days detention and spending the entire time cleaning up the mess."

Daniel's face contorted with disgust. "Great. Can I go now?"

"Yes," Harry answered after pausing for a moment. "You are to go back to your dorm and do not dare loiter anywhere, young man. I will be watching." Harry tapped the blank parchment that Daniel had been caught with and it erupted in designs spreading across the paper.

The boy nodded and left in the room. Harry began to fill out another file for his son when a cough on his left caught his attention. He glanced up and realized that Professor Vex was still in the room.

"I'm sorry, Charles, did you need anything?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"Headmaster, I can't help but question your use of punishment on the boy," Professor Vex said with concern. "Even though he is your son, I cannot help but wonder if that type of punishment is making an impression."

Harry lifted his eyes off of his paperwork and looked at Professor Vex squarely. "And what is your idea of a more effective punishment? Beating the boy? That is banned, you know."

"A more severe punishment," the man suggested. "Daniel broke several rules tonight and only received two night's worth of detention! Not even a house point was taken away."

"I see," Harry said dryly. "That is your opinion, Professor, but I view it differently. He doesn't need anymore punishment."

"Then you are going to let him get away with this nonsense with little consequences?" Professor Vex questioned irritably.

Harry stood up and gave the disrespectful man an irritable glare. "It is my business how I discipline my son," he grumbled. "Good night, Charles."

The teacher cast an annoyed glance at the headmaster before exiting the room. Harry sat back in his chair, resting his head in his left hand while writing lazily with his other. He couldn't believe that term hadn't even started and trouble was already making its way to him. It also didn't help that the new teacher that Professor McGonagall and himself had hired was already questioning his authority. _Term hasn't even started!_ Harry thought to himself as he finished filling out his son's report.

He checked the map briefly to watch his son's progress and was satisfied to see him enter the Gryffindor Common Room a moment later. _At least he is cooperating,_ he thought as he put the report and quill away. He thought about going back to bed, but then remembered the nightmare he had before. Harry didn't think he could take it if he had another dream like that. This was the second time in two months that he had such a real dream. It was more like a horrible vision than anything else. Harry didn't know what exactly to do about it. He could go to the Hospital Wing and request a potion that would allow him dreamless sleep, but then he wouldn't be able to answer middle-of-the-night calls, especially if they were important. His second thought turned to his wife, Ginny. Maybe he could tell her? Then, he shook his head. He didn't want to worry her. She was at home with Abigail with a million things to do. She didn't need that extra stress.

Then, he thought of someone better: Hermione. She would be helpful! He could write her a letter casually asking about dreams and not alarm her too much. Yes, this was a good idea. She would know what was wrong with him.

Harry took his quill back out and loaded it with ink. Pulling out a new piece of parchment, he began to write. Fifteen minutes later, he folded his letter with satisfaction and sent it off with Hedwig. This left him more tired than he was before and he reluctantly returned to bed. He closed his eyes as he sank in his warm sheets. His mind was determined not to experience another nightmare like that and Harry was relieved the next morning when he woke up without having another dream. In fact, he was acting much more elated than usual as he roamed around the school, checking the classes, and confiscated more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. However, this didn't prevent an eerie feeling in the back of his mind that someone was watching him.

* * *

Update: I will be updating 'Only Half Weasley' in a week. Keep a look out!


	6. The Longest Day of My Life

**Life in the Green Eyes of a Crazy Potter**

**Chapter Six: The Longest Day of My Life**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews. It's been quite a hectic week, month, year, but I'm still rolling…just rather slowly. Thanks, Epona, for beta reading for me! You're a pal :D

* * *

**

Except for the 3am disruption in the beginning, the first week of term went as smoothly as Harry could have hoped for. Teachers were well-prepared for classes, students were mostly behaved, and Barney, the cranky, old caretaker who replaced Filch, was keeping his complaints to a minimum. Harry actually found that his job was much easier than he originally anticipated (given that everything was going quite well).

However, no matter how busy Harry tried to be, it still didn't relieve him of the memory of his horrible nightmare and the pool of emotions that were attached to it. Most nights, he would get no sleep and keep himself awake the entire night, especially if he felt that he might fall into that dream again. His face was becoming paler with the lack of sleep and bags were forming under his eyes. Most of the staff excused his change in appearance as the stress for taking on the demanding position. Little did they know, however, and it did not improve Harry's mood more that by the end of the first week he had not heard back from his best friend. Usually Hermione was extremely prompt when answering these kinds of letters, but seven days had already passed by and she still hadn't sent an owl. What could be keeping her? Perhaps she didn't get his first letter? On Tuesday of the second week, Harry sent off another letter to Hermione, feeling more confident that she would respond to this letter.

Putting the matter aside, Harry tried to focus on his work at Hogwarts. The peace that graced the castle over the first week had finally died and by the middle of the second week, it became common for five or six students to be taken to the Headmaster's office each day for further discipline. The students' records were filling up fast and by the end of the week, Harry found that he was corresponding more with parents than the students themselves about their behavior.

It was on one of these afternoons during the third week that something caught Harry's eye. While he was writing a letter to Mr. Spencer concerning his son's sixteenth offense (the latest was filling the girls' toilets on the third floor with dungbombs), Harry glanced out one of the windows and saw several red bullets flying around the Quidditch stadium. He paused for a moment and watched them soar for several minutes. As one of the red bullets ran into a giant hoop, he couldn't help letting out a loud snort.

"Must be try-outs," he said to himself hopefully, turning back to the mess on his desk.

"It is," a voice responded unexpectedly in front of him.

Harry jumped and looked up to see Professor Makis after he recovered from the sudden start. "Jolene," Harry greeted his colleague with amusement.

"Harry," the young women answered with a laugh. "Would you like to make any other comments about it while I'm here?" Professor Makis sat down in a chair across from Harry and gave him the impression that she hadn't come up to his office for the sole purpose of harassing him.

"No, everything's fine," Harry said quickly. He put away his quill and tried to straighten up his desk. "Is there anything I can help you with, Professor?"

Professor Makis' face became grave with slight hint of annoyance. Where had Harry experienced this look before? "Well, it's a number of things," she started uncertainly. "The teacher that you and Professor McGonagall hired- Professor Vex, I believe? - Well, he's gaining a reputation for himself among the students. He seems to be picking on certain people and irrationally taking points away from houses for little, insignificant things. I am a little concerned here seeing that some of my Gryffindors are being targeted. I don't want to lose the house cup because he can't handle students properly. I would really like to see this matter resolved sooner than later. He has already put a number of my Quidditch players in detention-"

"What are they doing to deserve detention?" Harry interrupted, already guessing at the answer.

"Nothing worth giving detention!" Professor Makis assured him. "I watched him give a student a week's worth of detention because he tripped over the boy's bag! He told the boy that it would teach him to be more responsible in the future. I was appalled! If I wasn't there to step in, the boy wouldn't have been able to go to the Quidditch trials this afternoon. Then he gave detention to a first year girl because her spell had backfired and caught his desk on fire. He told her that she did it on purpose. Honestly, how can you expect a first year to get spells right? I have been teaching Transfiguration for eleven years now and-"

Harry held his hand up and waited for the teacher to calm down before speaking again. "Thanks, Jolene. I will go have a word with Professor Vex right now and see if we sort this out," Harry told her. "If this happens again, I can trust that you will me know?"

"Of course, Professor," Professor Makis declared.

"Is there anything else you came here for?" Harry asked slowly, realizing that she had no intention of leaving. The room became suddenly warm as flames erupted from the fireplace on his right, but Harry ignored them.

Professor Makis smiled, quite delighted that Harry had picked up on her cue. "Yes," she answered, running her hand through her blonde hair and letting it fall again. It was one of those nervous habits that people do when they have trouble telling others bad news and it definitely wasn't encouraging to Harry. "It's your son. Well, actually, it's all of your children, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What are they doing?" he asked, although it was quite apparent that he didn't want to know.

"Normally, they are no trouble at all," Professor Makis began. "Lynn and Isaac have always been great kids and, despite his faults, Daniel is quite the character. However, they have all been giving some attitude in my classes. Lynn has been ignoring the advice I give during our practical lessons and she hardly takes notes in class. Daniel has become rather obnoxious during class and has been harassing other students. Isaac hasn't been turning in any of his assignments and when I question him about it, he tells me that it's because 'he doesn't feel like it' and 'he shouldn't have to do homework.' I have already given him two week's worth of detention, but if he's keeps this up, he will be up for suspension."

Harry nodded silently, feeling anger and embarrassment mixing at the bottom of his stomach. Giving attitude? Not doing homework? Being rude and obnoxious? He had never had trouble with them before! Why were they starting now? At least Lizzy wasn't included. He had at least one child that knew their boundaries.

"I'm not too familiar with the younger one, Lizzy…"

Never mind.

"I know with first years, they tend to be chatter boxes. Yet, as many times as I warn Lizzy, she still has a problem with talking during class," informed the teacher, who watched her colleague's expression fall again. "I have also overheard her say many rude and disrespectful things and-"

"Thank you," Harry cut her off abruptly. He stood up from behind his desk and stretched his arms and legs. He felt that he had sat there long enough and endured listening to his children's faults long enough. "I am sorry that they have caused so much grief this early in the year, but you can be assured that I will take care of this problem immediately."

Professor Makis was slightly disappointed at not having said everything that she wanted to say, but gave in to Harry's unspoken request for her departure. It didn't occur to her until she was half way to her own office that she had gotten carried away in letting Harry know about his children's behavior. Professor Makis had always known Harry to be a sensible man, but one who held a lot of pride in his family. Then there she was, informing him of everything that they did wrong! Perhaps she had been too harsh? Maybe if she had thought this through and presented this to Harry in segments, he wouldn't have sent here away from his office in such a manner. Then again, another part of the teacher told herself that this was Harry's job and if he couldn't take it, then perhaps he should reconsider being Headmaster. Perhaps it was this bitterness that caused her to reprimand her last Transfiguration class that afternoon so sharply…

After the door shut behind Professor Makis, Harry let his head fall in his hands and then rest on his desk. He sat for a moment in silence, trying to repress his humiliation and his desire to get revenge on the teacher who so gracefully informed him…but that wasn't going to solve anything and Harry knew it. Professor Makis had done nothing wrong; she was only the messenger. His real anger should be with his own children who had disrespected him and for Professor Vex who was letting something he couldn't let go affect his work.

Harry recomposed himself and decided that it was time to take that visit to Professor Vex's office. Still recalling his earlier conversation, Harry absentmindedly walked over to the fireplace and tossed a handful of floo powder inside. A coughing noise from the fireplace disrupted Harry's thoughts and he quickly realized that he had just thrown floo powder all over his wife's face.

"Thank you, dear," Ginny said sarcastically, trying to spit out the powder into the fire.

"Gin! I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized, bending down next to his wife and brushing off the powder into the green flames. The flames swallowed the powder with small hissing noises and pops that tickled Ginny's chin.

"Make sure the next time you plan on going somewhere, you check the fireplace to see if it is already being used? I don't want to imagine what would happen if you actually tried to jump in," Ginny laughed, her teasing brown eyes sparkling as she looked up at her husband.

A rare grin appeared replaced the concerned frown and lit up Harry's entire face. Even the dark bags under his eyes and pale complexion seemed to disappear. However, they didn't go completely unnoticed and Ginny questioned how he had let his health fall so rapidly in such a short amount of time.

"This job as been stressful, Gin," Harry explained. "I have been working solely in my office for the last week. As soon as I can things straightened up here, everything will be fine."

Ginny still remained unconvinced. "You're going to kill yourself, Harry, if you keep working like this!" she told him in a nagging voice.

"Everything will be ok, I promise! Just give it some time. I have only been on the job for three weeks."

"Yes, and you're already killing yourself. Now, what's this about our children being rude and disrespectful at school?" Ginny continued.

"What? You heard that conversation?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, I did, and I want to know what that's all about," Ginny replied seriously.

Harry hadn't really thought about letting his wife know about their children's behavior. He knew that he would only need to talk to his children once and that would settle the matter. It wouldn't require upsetting his pregnant wife and it would fix the problem. Now, Harry didn't seem to have a choice.

"Just what you heard, Ginny," Harry replied half-truthfully, not meeting his wife's intent gaze. "I will take care of it, though. I will have a talk with them tonight."

However, Ginny's eyes bore through her husband like a knife cutting into a pumpkin. She could read his expression and knew that he was still hiding something. Yet, she knew that it wouldn't do any good to keep pestering him. "Alright," she sighed, "I trust that you will take care of them. That wasn't all that I came for, though. When do you plan on visiting your wife and daughter?"

"How does this weekend sound?" Harry offered, feeling regret for being away from them for so long.

"Good," Ginny smiled happily.

"It's a date then."

"Are you going come tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course, tomorrow is Friday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, huh? Oh no, Abby, don't!" Ginny cried. "Abby is pulling on my robes on the other end. I need to go, Harry. I will see you tomorrow night." Ginny disappeared with a small "pop," leaving Harry sitting in front of the fireplace with thoughts of what they would be doing that weekend. After a deciding that a quiet weekend would seem nice for a change, Harry stood up and glanced around the room as if the room was going to tell him what he was supposed to do next. It wasn't until he noticed the floor powder in his hands that he remembered his promise to Professor Makis.

Once again, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and watched as the green flames erupt. "Professor Vex's office," Harry called in what he hoped would sound like a professional voice. He stuck his head into the fire and experiencing the stomach-twisting sensation of being on a roller coaster before his colleague's office came into view.

Harry was both relieved and disappointed to find the man grading papers behind his desk. "Professor," Harry called, both announcing his presence and clearing his soot from his throat. "May I have a word?"

The man looked up from the stack of parchment in mild surprise. "Headmaster, could we have this chat some other time? I am quite occupied at the moment," Professor Vector replied indifferently.

"Excuse me?" said Harry, quite taken back.

"Professor, I have a lot on my plate at the moment and I wish not to be disturbed," Professor Vex continued in exasperation.

"Oh, then excuse me if I am wasting your time, _Professor_," Harry spit back angrily, pulling himself out of the fireplace.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did not bother to look up at the man talking to him, but instead nodded approvingly which angered Harry even more. "Thank you, Professor, for being so understand-"

"No need for the flattery, Charles," the Headmaster said in a voice so full of disgust that it caused the teacher to look up at him. "I think this is a perfect time for a chat, don't you?"

"I…er…Professor, I-"

"What is this I am hearing about treating students unfairly?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Professor Vex, trying to dismiss the notion. "You know how students exaggerate things."

"Are you trying to tell me that fifteen students and three teachers are exaggerating about you treating certain students unfairly?" Harry countered. Alright, so maybe that wasn't entirely true, but it was quite apparent by the expression on Professor Vex's face that he wasn't aware of this.

"I…er…I…"

The man stumbled over his words for several seconds before Harry stopped him. "Charles, the next time I hear another student complain of an unjustly given punishment, it will be your job. Do I make myself clear?"

Professor Vex nodded solemnly. "Good. Thank you for your time, Professor," Harry said coldly and left the man's office. His blood was still boiling with fury and he needed the walk back to his office to cool him down. Wait, his office? The thought of going back to his office made Harry ache and he couldn't imagine spending another minute there. No, he couldn't go back there.

Instead, Harry found his feet leading him past the Great Hall where hundreds of students were eating their dinner and outside into the cool afternoon air. Even though it was nearing October, the weather was still decent enough to be going outside without a cloak, although in an hour's time, Harry knew he would be longing for the warmth of the castle again.

He strolled through the grounds, by the lake, and the spot where Hagrid had once lived. Memories of the Gamekeeper filled Harry's mind and he hurried past the spot where the hut had once stood. No one had seen the giant since Voldemort was vanquished twenty-two years ago and after Ministry had failed to locate him after five years of searching, Harry chose to let go of the pain and sadness for his greatest friend and teacher. He had realized then and even now that he couldn't dwell on the past anymore. He had a wife, a family, and a bright future that he couldn't walk away from.

Continuing on, Harry found himself heading to the Quidditch Pitch. As he got closer, he recognized the uniforms of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Harry guessed that they must be starting try-outs for their Quidditch team as well by the looks of the eager crowd of students. Recollections of his earlier days as a Seeker replaced the gloomy feeling the memory of Hagrid left and by the time Harry returned to the castle, he was in much brighter spirits.

Still, he had one more job to finish before the day was done. From the way it sounded as he walked into the Entrance Hall, dinner was over and most of the students had made the journey between the Great Hall and their common rooms. Harry assumed that his own children had followed the crowd and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Just as Harry thought, all four of his children were occupying themselves in the room with the rest of their Gryffindor classmates. Lynn sat in a corner of the room reading a book, Daniel was surrounded by a group of fourth and fifth year guys laughing and joking, Isaac sat by the fire playing with puzzle that he had received for his birthday and Lizzy was talking rapidly with another first year girl at one of the tables. It didn't take long for the room to notice his presence and just as quick, the noise in the room died down and became still.

"Dad!" Lizzy cried, her voice sounding high pitched compared previous to the low rumble of voices.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn, the fatigue from all the activity was finally catching up to him. "Potter children," he said calmly. "Follow me." He walked out of the portrait hole and led the four Gryffindors into an empty classroom down the corridor. Each child shared a mystified look when their father shut the door and turned back to them.

"Alright, you guys are good kids. Yes, even you, Daniel," Harry gave his disbelieving son an affectionate smile, but it was quickly replaced with a serious expression. "When I get reports from teachers that my children are being disrespectful, it tells me that something is wrong. Would any of you like to tell me something?"

Harry scanned their faces as they turned to look at one another. He couldn't tell whether they were truly baffled or if they were trying to hide some sort of truth from him. "Anyone?" he persisted when none of the children spoke up. Still, each child decided to remain silent.

"So if there is nothing wrong, then it is safe for me to assume that you are being disrespectful on your own accord?" Harry concluded.

"Who is telling you that we are being disrespectful?" Lynn blurted out.

"It doesn't matter who is telling me; what matters is-"

"It's Professor Vex, isn't it?" Lizzy spoke up. "He's so mean!"

"He is always against me, Dad!" Daniel defended himself. "He's a-"

"Daniel!"

Isaac snorted. "He is, though," the boy confirmed.

Harry listened to his children's complaints for another moment before interrupting them. "Alright, look," Harry said. "It shouldn't matter _who_ is reporting this to me, but would it make you feel better if I told you that it wasn't Professor Vex?"

The words did magic and left their mark on each child's shocked face. "Really?" Lynn said in bewilderment. "Then who?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry repeated. "What really matters is that I don't want to hear any such report ever again. No more talking back to teachers, practical jokes in class, harassing other students, and when teachers ask you to stop talking in class, you need to be obedient. Each of you needs to arrive to class on time and your homework needs to be completed and turned in when it is due. I want you to give the same respect to each of your teachers that you give to me and this includes Professor Vex."

"But-!" Lynn and Daniel protested.

"I don't know what has gotten into you guys, but it has only been the first three weeks of school," Harry said irritably. "I don't want to have this talk with any of you again. If we do, then more disciplinary actions will be taken. Got it?"

A round of grumbles and nodding heads was enough for Harry and he excused them back to their common room. He made sure the four returned to their common room before he traveled across the castle once again. Harry was now more exhausted than he had been all term and didn't know if he would be able to go another night without sleep. After picking up some food from the kitchens and munching on it on his way back to his office, he gave in to his desire for sleep and decided to turn in for the night. Though, another surprise was waiting for him when he walked in.

"Hedwig!" Harry breathed. The snowy owl returned the greeting by landing on Harry's shoulder and nipping on his ear playfully. Harry stroked her gently, taking care of her fragile frame which was getting brittle over the years. It was a miracle that she was even alive, although letting the owl live at Hogwarts over the years instead of around his hyperactive children over may have helped. After he gave the owl a treat from a box next to her cage, Harry found the object that had worried him for the last three weeks.

In neat, slanted writing, Harry recognized his name in Hermione's script written across the envelope. He tore past the cover and opened the contents inside. To his disappointment, the words inside were short.

_Dear Harry, _

_It is wonderful to hear from you, but that probably isn't the reason you sent two letters. You were asking about dreams. I searched in the library at the Hospital and then I went to the Ministry and Ron gave me a special pass to use the library there. You won't be surprised to know that there isn't a lot of information on dreams. I am assuming that you had a nightmare? Could you tell me what it was about? It will give me a focus on my research. If you need anything else, let me know. _

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_-Love, Hermione_

Harry read the letter two or three times before he finally set it down. He didn't know where to start or what to write to Hermione. On the one hand, he was bothered that it had taken her this long to reply, but then to ask him to tell her about his nightmare? Repeat every horrible thing that had happened to him in the past 39 years? She couldn't possibly understand the pain he had gone through that night and that week. Hermione wasn't there to hear his mum's voice screaming in his ear, or his dad's last attempt to be brave, or Dumbledore's last words before he was murdered. Then Voldemort's voice right next to his ear…The voices were so real and so vivid that Harry knew it was more than just a dream and it scared him more than anything.

No, Harry finally resolved, Hermione hadn't experienced these things, but she was the only person he could trust to help him. He couldn't live another day like this.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am coming home this weekend to visit with Ginny and Abigail. Would you and Ron like to join us for lunch on Sunday afternoon?_

_Hope you are doing well,_

_Harry_

The letter was put into an envelope and Hermione's name was written hastily on the front. Harry set it on his bedside table, deciding that it could wait to be sent off until morning. He didn't want to exhaust his owl by having her take a second trip in the same day. So, instead, Harry slid into his bed and fell into a much needed, deep sleep. This had certainly been the longest day of his life…


End file.
